


Sky People Are Strange

by BlackHelix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, OOC, clueless Lexa, hopeful Lexa, whipped Clarke, whipped Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHelix/pseuds/BlackHelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how much trouble can Lexa get into learning the Sky People's ways and customs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky People Are Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This story ties in with my other story 'Lexa, No'. It's not required to read that story but bits and pieces in reference to it may show up within this story. 
> 
> This was honestly created because one of my reviewers on my other story mentioned that they could read an entire story about Lexa and Raven hanging out and it occurred to me that I could as well. Obviously, it won't just be Raven but Raven is going to be in this a lot, sort of like Lexa's wing woman along with Luna.
> 
> Hope you like this.

"Raven of the Sky People!"

  
Raven glanced up from the machine she was working on; welding mask on and welding tool aflame in her hands. "Lexa?" she smirked, flicked the switch to douse the torch before asking, "Here for another line? Cause' I'll tell you no-"

  
Lexa shook her head. "No, have no fear I have one already."

  
Raven pouted a little before shrugging and flicking up the visor of her welding mask, "Then why are you here?"

  
"I wish to learn of the Sky People ways."

  
Raven gave her a look of confusion as she removed her safety gloves. "Why?"

  
Lexa shifted uncomfortably in the spot she was standing in. She lowered her eyes a little before realizing her mistake and raising them once again. "My people could stand to learn a thing or two about the Sky People..."

  
Raven shot her a look of disbelief.

  
Lexa turned her head and mumbled under her breath.

  
"What was that?"

  
Lexa sighed and turned back to look at Raven, sucking in a deep breath to regain her runaway courage. "I wish to ensure that Clarke finds something interesting in me and to do so I must take interest in her peoples ways, both understanding and learning them."

  
Raven could almost gag at the sweetness of the situation. Honestly, she couldn't count anybody luckier than her blonde best friend, she had a whipped Grounder leader with an entire army at her beck and call who she would use to massacre an entire nation if they so much as breathed antagonistically at the woman within a continent of her...but then again that wasn't saying much since she was pretty sure that Lexa would massacre an entire nation if someone so much as eyed of an eggplant of hers. The girls obsession with the food was something to worry about...seriously.

  
"And you're here why?"

  
Lexa shuffled a little uncomfortably. "You have given me good information before...I trust you." She said, muttering the last bit lowly.

It was hard to admit such a thing, there were few people she trusted with her life; Costia had been one of them but she had died, Anya had been another but she had died, Gustus had been another and he had betrayed her and she had had to kill him. Those who were still alive; Clarke, Indra, Raven, Luna, Lincoln and growing on her Octavia made up a tiny list of those she would trust to have her back if the world came crashing down around her.

  
Raven softened a little at that. It had been hard at first, anytime she had seen Lexa it had caused rage to boil up inside her, fury to attack the woman but as time rolled on by and Lexa had assisted in helping their people out of Mount Weather, she had come to realize that the girl was just that - a girl. The role of Commander and thousands of lives were just thrust upon her...she was just doing her best and sometimes ones best weren't ever good enough. You can't make everyone happy.

  
"Art," Raven sighed out an answer.

  
Lexa nodded, "Clarke has a fascination with drawing. She is elegant and startlingly realistic when she draws the world around her."

  
Raven raised her eyebrows, she was positive that if Lexa had seen Clarke draw the girl wouldn't have been drawing her environment instead of the girl she constantly stared at. Honestly, she didn't even need to see Lexa, she had memorized her and that was little too creepy for Raven. "You've seen Clarke draw."

  
Lexa shook her head. "I have witnessed one or two of her drawings but have not had the pleasure of seeing her in the act of drawing."

  
Raven nodded.

  
"I would like to learn of art," Lexa blurted out.

  
Raven shook her head, an apologetic frown on her face, "Sorry but I'm not the person to go t..." her eyes caught something in the corner of the room and an idea popped into her head. She smirked towards Lexa, "Actually, I can teach you a thing or two about art."

  
**-X-X-X-X-**

  
"Chop, chop." Raven urged.

  
"I..am..not..cho..pping..any..thing," Lexa grunted through burst of air and she heaved her body, Raven's and the contents Raven carried up the side of what the Sky girl had referred to as the Ark.

  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, hurry, my arms are dying from holding this stuff."

  
Lexa grunted again as she found her footing on a metallic crevice and continued climbing. "I usually don't have a large weight on my back and I'm usually climbing tress."

  
"Wait!" Raven frowned, feeling her way with a free hand that wasn't locked around Lexa, down to her stomach where she felt around a bit. "Are you calling me fat?"

  
Lexa heaved the two of them up and onto the highest point of the building and laid dead flat on her back, regaining any small amount of energy she could. Lexa hoped Clarke would be grateful for the interest she was taking in art, after all the effort she had put into it.

  
Lexa didn't answer the mechanic who stared at her with a questioning stare. Her own women did not like answers to such questions, which almost positively assured Lexa that the Sky females were no different.

  
"We have reached the highest point," Lexa spoke between deep breaths of air. The air up this high was colder and sharper against her lungs but much clearer than down below in the Sky People's camp. It reminded her off home. "You said this would help me with art." Lexa paused considering for a moment, an impressed tone reached her lips. "Does Clarke come up here to draw?"

  
Raven scoffed, "Clarke would have died from exhaustion a minute into the climb.

  
Lexa frowned.

  
"Hey," Raven tried. "Just because Clarke doesn't have stamina in that field doesn't mean she doesn't have stamina elsewhere, huh."

  
Lexa's brows creased in confusion.

  
Raven shook her head. "Never mind," she placed the bucket onto the surface of the Ark's roof before removing her bag and unzipping it to begin her task of assembling the lesson together.

  
Lexa reached into the bag and hesitantly removed a colorful circular object, tiny in size. Lexa looked at it curiously, "What is it?"

  
"A balloon, specifically a water balloon."

  
"You obtained this off of Wick of the Sky People?"

  
Raven eyed her, "Lesson one in the 'Sky People'," she used her fingers to form quotations "ways, don't add Sky People to the end of every name."

  
Lexa nodded. "Then you obtained these off of...Wick?"

  
Raven nodded, "He had a shit tonne." Raven stopped her assembling movements and frowned a little. "I wonder if helium is addictive."

  
Lexa turned back to the tiny object, unsure. "And this will teach me art, yes?"

  
Raven hesitated a little before nodding convincingly.

  
Lexa smiled brightly, handed the tiny object off to the girl and waited patiently for further instructions.

  
Raven filled the small balloon with a decent amount of paint before filling the balloon the rest of the way with water from the numerous bottles she had carried on her back with her. She gave the balloon a small shake until she was sure the contents had been mixed and quickly returned to the rest of the water balloons.

  
"That is not water," Lexa pointed out.

  
"Very observant," Raven commented sarcastically.

  
"These are water balloons but yet water is not the only thing that goes in them."

  
Raven shook her head. "It's no fun if it's just water."

  
"I do not understand."

  
Raven finished of a few more balloons and started on yet another. She sighed, "I have a lot to teach you my young padawan."

  
Silence enveloped them both until Raven had finished with the last balloon, separated them by colors and told Lexa to pick which color she preferred.

  
Lexa scanned the multiple choices before reaching for the blue one. It reminded her of the sky and in turn that reminded her of Clarke's eyes. Lexa smiled, Clarke would be pleased.

  
"Now," Raven stepped over to the edge and waved the Grounder Commander over. Peering over she looked at the people below, "Pick a target," she spotted the guard who had arrested her before the Mount Weather battle. "Aim," she said "and fire." She dropped the balloon full of purple paint and cheered as it landed with a thump against the head of the guard, cracking open and layering the man with the pink substance. "Yes!" Raven smiled happily before turning to Lexa, "Your turn."

  
Lexa frowned at the sight below, "Is this really art?"

  
Raven nodded but wisely said nothing.

  
Lexa nodded. She would do this, she could do this, no matter how childish it seemed. She searched the battlefield below for a target, Jasper entered her line of sight and she narrowed in on him taking aim and hurling the liquid filled plastic at the boy. It landed with a satisfying crack, covering the boy in blue.

  
"Good?" Raven asked.

  
Lexa nodded with a satisfied smile. "That felt calming."

  
Raven smirked, "Always does, though I've never done it from above." She picked up a pink balloon and carefully tossed it to Lexa.

  
Lexa caught it fearfully, afraid the substance would break over her. A pink Commander was not something her people needed to witness. Lexa gave the girl a nod and began her search for another target.

  
Thirty minutes passed, thirty minutes of utter chaos before a voice flowed it's way up to their ears.

  
Raven panicked.

  
Lexa smiled, proud of herself for finding something that she could enjoy with the blonde sky girl.

  
"I'll see you tonight for dinner, Mom!" Clarke called back as she exited the medical wing of Camp Jaha.

  
Clarke adjusted the sleeve of her jacket, glad to be out of there in time to catch her gir-what did they even call each other in Grounder terms? Was it girlfriend? Partners? Lovers? Clarke shook her head, she'd ask Lexa when she saw her, she smiled, she'd catch her at the gate before she left for her own camp. Jacket adjusted Clarke glanced up and came to a complete and utter stop, "What the hell?" Almost every person she saw was covered in one color or another. "What happened?" Clarke questioned to anyone willing to listen.

  
Luna glanced at Clarke taking note of the clean girl. "It started raining colors. It is the oddest thing I have ever seen in my life." Luna sighed, "I knew I should never had left my town, this would never have happened there."

  
Lexa picked up the last balloon which had been filled with with a bright yellow. "Thank you for teaching me art, Raven of...Raven."

  
Raven chuckled nervously, "Right...art." She turned to face Lexa, ready to explain the situation when she spotted the girl dropping the last balloon. She cringed not needing to see or hear impact to know the intended target.

  
Lexa smiled happily, hoping above everything that Clarke would be proud of her.

  
Raven cowered at the shriek of surprise and considered jumping. Death would be less painful than what Clarke would most likely do to her if the blonde ever caught her...then again maybe she could live up here, ask Octavia when she returned to toss her up food and drink. The spot in the corner looked good enough to make a kitchen and across from it was big enough for a bed.

  
Clarke turned up towards the sky, her gaze coming into contact with a directly above her proud looking Lexa and beside the Grounder Commander an innocent looking Raven. She wasn't sure which she would kill first.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, more to come but no set date for posting, hopefully one or two a week maybe more.


End file.
